


Mandag

by caroline9



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline9/pseuds/caroline9
Summary: 关于一个深夜。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak醒来时，床边已经空了。

Mandag 02:38

Isak醒来时，床边已经空了。

说是醒来也不太恰当，更像是睡梦间习惯性地去揽旁边人的肩膀，却摸了个空。

Isak迷糊的脑袋转了一分钟，才把自己从断断续续的睡梦里摆脱出来，意识到了身旁已经冷掉的位置。

他爬了起来，呼叫那人的名字，却像是模糊不清的嘟囔。

“Even?”

没有人回答。

这下算是彻底清醒了。Isak把衣服套上，戴了帽子，想了想，又捎上一件外套。挪威的晚上很冷，他只能希望Even穿好了衣服。

其实已经很久了，距离Even.上一次失眠。他恢复了服药，-切都在变好。高低起伏的情绪在短暂的过渡后变得平稳，他开始很少过于亢奋，尖叫，无缘无故的狂笑，或是哭泣，说一些自暴自弃的话。

一切都在往好的方向发展。Isak是这么想的，医生.上次说他可以减药了——如果这个月情况依旧稳定的话。

他推开门，看到了蹲在门口的Even。那人被声音惊动了，抬头看向他，一手还抓着酒瓶。Even做出了类似于试图把酒瓶藏起来的举动，面孔间带着些许抱歉。

“我吵醒你了吗?”他问。

Isak:“没有的，宝贝。”他蹲下来去抱那人的肩膀，把外套披在他身上。Even低着头没说话，手里还抓着那个酒瓶。

“我在梦里听到有人说话，说是Even Bech

Naesheim急缺一个来自男朋友的拥抱。"Isak抱紧了他，侧头去亲Even的脖子，“然后我就醒来了。”他斟酌着要怎么开口，Even不该喝酒的--药物和酒的混合会使他情况更糟糕。家里已经很少有酒精、大麻，或是其它什么的了。Isak抬起头，撞进了Even的眼神。

“我今天没吃药。”他晃了一下酒瓶，露出了一个算是自暴自弃的微笑，“我吐出来了。”

Isak熟悉这个笑容——它经常出现，在Even情况不太好的时候。一种自暴自弃的，类似于“我就是那么糟糕”的笑容。Isak知道这种时候Even在希翼什么--希望他的厌恶和拒绝，然后Even能说一些自己配不上他一类的话，然后他们就会吵架，或者更严重点，能够分手--哪怕Even的内心深处永远不这么希望。

但是Isak永远不会拒绝他。

“没事的。"Isak更加用力地抱紧了他的肩，“我们慢慢来。”

慢慢来，一分一秒的来。他知道Even明白自己的意思，那人的手慢慢地松开了酒瓶，然后怀抱住他。

“对不起。"Even去亲吻他的耳廓，半阖着眼，带着酒气的吻。

“你永远不需要和我说对不起。

然后是沉默，他们紧紧抱着对方，像是汲取在世间的最后一丝温暖。楼道很静，他们可以听到彼此的呼吸声，像是在无数个早晨醒来的时候，两人的手握在一起，呼吸交替，鼻息交错。

“我爱你。"Even突然说。

“我也爱你。”


	2. Mandag 02:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even迷迷糊糊地醒来了。

Mandag 02:11

Even迷迷糊糊地醒来了。

Isak还在睡觉，他的小天使，大男孩，以熟悉的姿势侧躺在一-旁，朝着他。卷发乱糟糟的，他想起了每天早.上需要花多少时间去压下那毛躁的发丝。

Even悄悄地爬了起来，他想抽根烟，或者喝酒。麻痹神经总是有效的，尤其是在因没服药而暴躁的夜晚。

是的，他今天没有吃药。像是小孩子一般偷偷把药丸藏在舌底，然后吐掉。Even觉得自己很难说清这到底是为什么。哪怕他知道这是错的。他厌恶吃药，服药使他昏晕，疲倦，多眠。被药物影响的感知能力像是冻在一个巨大的冰块里，他对一切事物的感受都模糊不清。Isak说他在变好，他不知道，可能吧，但是他不那么认为。

他讨厌药物的副作用，多眠，多眠。死亡和睡眠是兄弟，而他一向厌恶后者。睡眠里他总是惶恐而不安的，害怕醒来后旁边的冰凉，害怕新的一天，害怕未来，害怕面对。

他觉得很烦躁。

Even抽出了橱柜里的酒瓶，那是上次party后剩下的。现在Isak很少买酒精或是烟一类的了，为了保护他一-保护，他像个废物一样接受人的保护，拖累他的爱人，让他无时不刻成为Isak的负担。

Even觉得自己大概需要静一静。

他打开了酒瓶，蹲在门口。楼道很静，像是整个宇宙只剩下了自己。宇宙，或许某个平行宇宙里面，他按时服了药，在昏睡里握紧了Isak的手，而不是蹲在这边，像个傻子一样。

Even觉得有点冷，但是他没动，只是闷了一口酒。

或许还有一个平行宇宙，Isak在半夜里醒来，然后走过来拥抱他。Even不太清楚自己希望着什么,他讨厌无能为力的自己，配不上Isak的自己，但他又不想放弃。

怎么能放弃呢。Even舔着自己的上唇，回忆起所有的拥抱和亲吻，星星点点的记忆像是细小的阳光，洒进潮湿昏暗的内心，然后把他从沼泽地里挖了出来。

他不想让Isak失望。

Even叹了口气，他打算喝完这最后一口，然后回去，希望Isak还没醒来，他不太想解释自己嘴里的酒气。

门突然打开了。

Even诧异地抬头，看见那人迷糊的脸，Isak大概还没睡醒，卷发软塌塌地被帽子压着，可爱又迷人。

“我吵醒你了吗?”他问，试图去藏起手上的酒瓶,后来又觉得过于愚蠢，便放弃了。

“没有的，宝贝。"Isak蹲下来，他带来了拥抱和外套。最后一口酒顺着咽喉向下，一直蔓延到四肢。Even深吸了口气，用力地抓紧了酒瓶。

他和他的命运再次相遇了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢喜欢。


End file.
